Remember Me
by aynehls
Summary: Suatu hari di halte bus yang menjadi tempat semuanya berawal dan juga berakhir./Romance/SasuSaku/RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**  
All the characters belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Warning : Newbie, Gaje, Typo everywhere**

.

.

 _Remember Me  
~ capt.1 : One beautiful day ~_

Tak ada hal yang lebih indah selain menikmati tenggelamnya matahari di tepi pantai. Suasana pantai tak begitu ramai membuatku sangat nyaman duduk di hamparan pasir pantai yang membentang ditemani dengan deruan ombak dan canda tawa beberapa orang yang juga menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat yang tenang ini.

Di sini aku seakan menemuka ruang yang tepat sekedar untuk menenangkan diri atau menikmati hari-hari tanpa beban namun juga untuk mengisi kembali energiku yang hilang. Sebagian orang mungkin berpikir aku sedang melarikan diri dari masalah hidup, mungkin saja benar. Tapi bagiku, hanya aku yang dapat mengerti hidupku sendiri.

Mungkin terkesan terlalu memaksakan diri ketika aku harus mencoba melepaskan segala penat yang terus hadir dengan menghabiskan waktu menatap langit jingga yang kian menghitam. Namun aku sangat nyaman melakukannya, dan ini salah satu cara paling ampuh agar aku bisa sedikit terbebas dari segala gelisah.

Matahari makin tenggelam sisakan pendar warna keemasan di langit, satu persatu pengunjung mulai meninggalkan pantai. Tidak denganku yang masih asik menikmati dinginnya angin pantai yang menghantam tubuhku.

11 bulan yang lalu...

Ya, beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka berkenalan di sebuah halte bus ketika Sakura – Haruno Sakura - meninggalkan dompetnya di halte itu. Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke- menemukan dompet milik Sakura dan menunggu hingga pemiliknya datang menjemput dompet itu. Kira-kira 15 menit Sasuke menunggu, seorang wanita berambut merah jambu dan mata emerald berlari terengah-engah menghampirinya.

Sejak hari itu mereka sering bertemu di halte itu, bukan sengaja melainkan kebetulan. Sakura baru saja pindah di sebuah apartemen di daerah itu dan Sasuke yang memang tinggal di daerah itu. Sasuke yang terlihat dingin jarang sekali membalas senyum Sakura yang tergolong manis. Ia hanya menatap Sakura sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hingga suatu ketika Sakura tidak pernah lagi terlihat. Biasanya dia selalu duduk di halte itu dengan sebuah buku dan secangkir kopi menunggu bus ke arah stasiun datang. Ketika Sasuke datang, Sakura akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan kadang sapaan. Saat bus yang mereka tunggu datang, mereka akan masuk melewati pintu yang berbeda. Sakura melewati pintu depan sedangkan Sasuke melewati pintu belakang langsung mengambil kursi paling pojok belakang dan duduk menghadap jendela. Mereka kemudian berpisah di stasiun karena tujuan mereka berbeda.

Namun hari itu berbeda. Sudah lebih dari 5 hari Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura. Awalnya itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali namun lama kelamaan pemuda itu mulai mencari sosok Sakura. Mulai dari datang lebih awal hingga menunggu Sakura di halte itu dan melewatkan beberapa bus yang berhenti. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Dalam hatinya dia menantikan Sakura, wanita yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat di pagi hari.

Tidak, terlalu awal untuk menyimpulan bahwa itu perasaan cinta. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Sesuatu yang mengusiknya sejak bertemu dengan wanita itu dan sejak dia tidak lagi melihatnya.

Setelah seminggu lamanya, Sasuke tetap melakukan hal yang sama, menunggu Sakura. Tepat seminggu setelah ia tidak mendapati Sakura dimana pun ia menangkap sosok yang tidak asing di matanya, sosok bermahkota merah jambu. Sakura, batin Sasuke.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke merasa dipertemukan dengan Sakura. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya tenang, Sakura ada didepannya untuk saat ini. Sakura tampak berubah hari itu, rambutnya sedikit pendek. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Banyak hal yang mengusik Sasuke, namun ia harus _image_ nya didepan orang lain, terlebih lagi terhadap seorang wanita. Begitulah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura duduk disebuah kursi kosong di halte bus. Dia datang terlalu awal, tidak ada siapa-siapa pagi itu kecuali dirinya dan sebuah novel klasik yang ia bawa sejak meninggalkan apartemen. Sakura membaca halaman demi halaman novel klasik itu. Ketika bola-bola emerald mata sakura tergerak melihat arlojinya, ia menangkap sepasang kaki dengan sepatu kulit hitam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kepalanya terangkat melihat pemilik sepatu kulit hitam itu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa Sakura, lembut.

Dia mengenal pemilik sepatu itu. Seorang pemuda yang berambut spike kebelakang dan mata onyx yang terlihat misterius, Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Ohayou."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membalas sapaan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang dan Sasuke.. menyukai itu. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Dia tetap memasang wajah dingin dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. Setelah dirasanya Sakura tidak lagi memperhatikannya, Sasuke melepaskan senyumannya yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Sasuke bukanlah pemuda dingin seperti yang orang lain lihat. Didalam Sasuke, dia adalah pemuda yang hangat. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetaplah menjadi pemuda yang suka menyembunyikan perasaannya dan menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya terhadap wanita.

Lain kepada Sakura, kali ini Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu terlihat berbeda dimatanya. Sakura bukanlah satu-satu wanita cantik yang Sasuke tahu. Bukanlah cinta pertamanya dan bukan juga wanita yang dia kenal.

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedikit tertunda. Tidak ada hal lain yang dirasakannya lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah setelah membalas sapaan Sakura.

Dan sejak saat itu, banyak hal terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke mengetahui dimana apartement Sakura yang ternyata berjarak satu lantai dari apartement Sasuke. Mereka semakin sering bertemu dan saling menyapa.

Singkatnya, ketika hujan mengguyur wilayah Tokyo dan Yokohama. Sasuke keluar dari bus di halte tempat ia berangkat. Di tangan kirinya, ia menenteng sebuah payung yang dia sediakan dari rumah. Onyx Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang sedang meratapi hujan. Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya yang menahan dingin sejak tadi. Dia terus mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh sampai lupa membawa payung saat berangkat kerja.

Lamunannya membuyar ketika dia merasakan seseorang yang memayunginya dari belakang. Sakura kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang memayunginya itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pakai punya ku kalau kau mau." Kata Sasuke, dingin sedingin cuaca di sore itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pelan tawaran Sasuke. "Terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Canggung.

Sasuke menggapai sebelah tangan Sakura dan meletakkan payung itu di tangan Sakura. Sakura merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa lari lebih cepat darimu." Sasuke kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte itu sambil mengangkat tas sampingnya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Ano.."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar Sakura yang sepertinya memanggil dirinya. Sasuke tidak membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura, ia hanya mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju Sasuke sesaat setelah ia mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Dia masih memegang payung yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Bukankah kita tinggal di satu gedung yang sama."

Kini Sakura ada disamping kanan Sasuke dan mereka berdua berbagi payung. Sasuke melupakan hal itu, ia nyaris saja tidak tahu harus bilang apa selain hanya menatap Sakura dan menyadari bahwa tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas bahunya saja.

"Mari, Sasuke-kun."

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersamaan ditengah-tengah hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit mereda. Sesampainya di gedung apartement mereka, mereka tidak lekas berpisah. Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki lift yang sama tetapi berbeda lantai, Sasuke dilantai 7 dan Sakura 8.

Suasana kembali canggung. Sakura menatap lurus kedepan dan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan menghapa cermin besar yang berada disekeliling mereka. Dari cermin itu Sasuke memperhatikan bayangan Sakura yang tengah merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Ketika Sakura menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan, dia ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama dan Sasuke masih dengan tatapan datar memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan kembali menatap lurus ke pintu lift.

"Terima Kasih untuk hari ini." Kata Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mentap lurus.

Ketika lift berhenti dan pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berbalik menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan dan hanya sekedar senyuman.

Pintu lift mulai tertutup dan ketika hampir sepenuhnya tertutup, tahan Sasuke manahan pintu itu dan kembali terbuka.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu ?" Tanya Sakura datar.

"Ya. Bisakah kita bertukaran nomor Hp ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak kalah datar. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dan Sakura mulai merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dan membuka dial number.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke ikut mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Mereka menyimpan nomor mereka masing-masing dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Sakura yang tadinya menekan tombol buka pada lift kemudian menekan tombol tutup. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun."

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Sasuke kemudian membuka kembali smartphonenya tadi dan kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya yang jarang sekali dilihat oleh orang lain.

Yeeyy. Ini fic pertama saya. Maaf jika sangat tidak jelas, terlalu singkat dan ngawur dan berantakan dan lain-lain. Please review dan tinggalkan komentar atau kritikan jika itu perlu. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya dan semoga kalian suka


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**  
All the characters belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Warning : Newbie, Gaje, Typo everywhere**

.

.

 _Remember Me  
~ capt.2 : life is just a puzzle ~  
._

 _._

 _..._

Entahlah, aku merasa hidupku sangat kacau. Semua serba salah, serba sulit tanpa ada satu pun orang yang mau memahami rasanya kehilangan. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, cinta membuatku benar-benar tak mampu memahami kehidupan ini. Seperti lingkaran labirin yang terus menjebakku, atau sekedar fatamorgana yang menawarkan bahagia yang semu.

Jam menunjukkan angka tujuh sore. Sebentar lagi pantai akan ditutup dan aku masih tak mampu beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini. Bayangan wajah seorang perempuan itu menatapku dengan tatapan hangat, ada rona bahagia di matanya. Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku melihat senyumannya yang memulai segalanya. Entahlah, apa aku yang tidak sadar atau memang banyangan itu menjelma seperti lukisan yang nyata.

Ada seorang perempuan yang benar-benar telah mengubah hidupku. Bagaimana aku mulai mengenalnya, merindukannya hingga melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan sekarang ku pikir itu terlalu bodoh ku lakukan. Nyatanya, cinta menuntunku dan membawaku sampai ke tahan ini. 

...

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa empuk. Matanya terpenjam mencoba melepaskan lelah. Tanpa sadar, bayangan seorang pemuda yang barusan bersamanya muncul dan Sakura langsung membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Sakura kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang tidak jauh dari sofa tempat ia baru saja berbaring. Tangannya mengambil sebotol susu dan meneguknya beberapa kali. Detak jantungnya perlahan membaik.

Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, mencari sebuah catatan di meja kerjanya yang bisa dibilang sedikit berantakan. Masih ada beberapa kardus yang belum dia buka sejak dia menempati apartement itu, kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Jadwalnya yang padat ditambah lagi beberapa minggu yang lalu Sakura di tugaskan disebuah desa Shirakawa yang masih sangat tradisional.

'Tidak ada disini.' Batin Sakura setelah tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Mencari sebuah kontak dan menekan tombol hubungi. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara seorang wanita dari sana.

" _moshi-moshi, Sakura ?"_

"Ah, Ino, kau sedang apa pig ?" Tanya Sakura kepada wanita yang ia panggil Ino.

" _Aku sedang menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen, ada apa ?"_

Sakura kemudian berjalan keruang tamu dan menuju kesebuah pintu kaca besar lalu membukanya. Itu bukan sebuah ruangan melainkan balkon apartemennya.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Sakura mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan dan sekarang dia benar-benar balkon. Hujan benar-benar telah berhenti. Dari sana langit tampak indah di hiasi bintang-bintang. Beberapa gedung bertingkat didaerah itu pun menampakkan keindahan yang serupa, bedanya gedung-gedung itu di hiasi dengan lampu-lampu redup oleh orang yang menempati gedung itu.

" _Ya ya ya, silahkan tanyakan apa pun itu."_ Jawab Ino-Yamanaka Ino- ringan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, ia rasa itu adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Ino. Ya, tentu saja, Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tidak pernah terpisahkan meski akhirnya mereka berpisah – Ino mengambil jurusan psikolog di Tokyo sedangkan Sakura melanjutkan di bidang kedokteran di Osaka-.

"Umm.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya."

Sakura kemudian memandangi sekelilingnya, mencari cara untuk menjelaskan kepada Ino apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Saat Sakura melihat kebawah sebelah kanannya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak asing baginya.

" _Ayo tanyakan saja, kenapa kau diam."_

Suara Ino masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura tetapi Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah gedung-gedung di sekitar. Sakura langsung tersadar dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, takut kalau-kalau Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sakura lalu membalikkan badannya, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang bak pencuri yang mencoba melarikan diri.

" _Sakura ?... Sa..ku...ra..."_ Suara Ino terdengar mulai kesal. Sakura menyadari bahwa dia belum menutup teleponnya.

"Maaf Ino, nanti aku hubungi lagi." Suara Sakura terdengar samar seperti orang yang sedang berbisik.

" _Hey, kau ke-.."_ Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sakura telah menutup teleponnya. Sakura kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura hampir saja melompat ketakutan. Dia tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terlihat sedang tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura barusan. Sakura lekas mengontrol jantungnya dan memasang wajah tenang.

"Ha..hai." Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke sidikit canggung.

Sasuke balas tersenyum dan tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ponsel hitam polos miliknya. Dia terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Sakura hanya memandanginya dari jauh. _Ting._ Sakura menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari ponselnya dari Sasuke.

' _Apa yang sedang kau lalukan di luar sana?'_ Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandanginya. Jari-jarinya kemudian membalas pesan Sasuke.

' _Tidak ada. Bagaimana denganmu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?'_

' _Memandangimu.'_

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan segera membalas pesan itu.

' _Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau di bawah adalah apartement mu.'_

' _Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah, udara di sini sangat dingin.'_

Sakura kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan masuk. Sasuke hanya membalas senyum tipis. Sakura lalu berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu balkonnya. Dia bersandar dibelakang pintu itu sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya. Satu persatu pesan mereka di bacanya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya dan jantungnya mulai tak terkendali.

...

 _Kringgg_

Dengan lemah Sakura menggerakkan tangannya mematikan alarm di dekat tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka melihat ke arah jarum-jarum di alarm itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sakura kembali meletakkannya dan memejamkan matanya. Satu.. dua.. 'astaga' teriak Sakura dalam diam. Matanya langsung terbuka sepenuhnya dan dia melompat dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Ya, dia terlambat.

Ia tidak ingat apa yang di lakukannya semalam setelah membaca pesannya dengan Sasuke. Ketika Sakura hendak mengambil beberapa pakainnya, ponselnya berdering. Ia tidak melihat siapa yang menelpon dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi."

" _Ohayou Sakura, apa kau sudah dalam perjalanan ?"_ Terdengar suara pemuda yang tidak asing bagi Sakura, Kakashi – Hatake Kakashi – atasan Sakura di rumah sakit.

"Ah, Kakashi – san, maaf aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang, aku sudah terlambat."

" _Kalau beg..."_

 _Tuuuttt tuuutt._ Belum sempai lelaki yang Sakura panggil Kakashi itu melanjutkan perkataannya, ia buru-buru menutup poselnya. Sepertinya memang kebiasaannya begitu. Sakura segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda dan memang sudah sangat tertunda karena ia harus sudah ada di rumah sakit pukul sembilan tepat. Belum lagi perjalan ke pemberhentian bus dan ke stasiun.

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit, dengan rambut yang masih terurai dan bedak tipis ala kadarnya, Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dan keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bus. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Sesampainya di halte, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tampak sedang memperhatikan ponselnya dengan serius. Sakura tidak tahu harus menyapanya atau mengabaikannya. Semua terasa berbeda sejak kejadian semalam. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyapanya sebelum Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

"O-ohayou." Suara Sakura terdengar sangat pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Hn, ohayou." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tatapan lurus tanpa ekspresi.

Belum sempat Sakura ingin menanyakan apakah Sasuke juga terlambat, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan halte. Pengemudi mobil itu membuka jendelanya yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi. Sakura diam mematung karena dia baru saja ingat, tadi Kakashi menelponnya dan dia langsung menutup telponnya.

"Masuklah." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura kemudian masuk kedalam mobil itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam melihat kepergian Sakura.

...

Pukul delapan pagi. Sasuke sudah siap dengan kemeja putih, celana panjang dan sepatu hitamnya. Tidak lupa sebuah arloji mahal yang terkesan kasual dia kenakan di lengan kirinya. Sambil mematut diri di depan cermin, Sasuke memperbaiki rambutnya. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar apartemennya dengan hanya membawa ponselnya dan meninggalkan gedung bertingkat itu. Dia tidak mempercepat langkahnya melainkan berjalan santai sambil memikirkan wajah Sakura yang akan menyapanya di halte bus- ah, maksudnya apa yang akan di bahas saat rapat nanti. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai... kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Sesampainya Sasuke di halte bus, dia tidak menemuka Sakura di tempat biasa Sakura duduk menunggu bus, melainkan beberapa orang yang sering juga dia temui di halte itu. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian memutuskan mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari nomor sekretarisnya dan menekan tombol hubungi.

"Sepertinya aku akan datang sedikit terlambat, rapat kita tunda."

Sasuke kemudian memutuskan panggilannya dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke adalah CEO di perusahaan milik keluarganya yang bergerak di bidang pusat perbelanjaan, hunia dan hiburan. Jadi, keluarga Sasuke tergolong kelas atas dan bisa di bilang sangat mampu.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, bus datang menaikkan beberapa penumpang kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke seperti sudah terbiasa menunggu walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak suka menunggu. Sambil menunggu wanita itu, Sasuke duduk dan membuka beberapa e-mail di ponselnya. Cukup lama sampai Sasuke mendengar suara wanita yang sejak tadi di tunggunya.

"Ohayou." Ya, wanita itu adalah Sakura. Wanita yang sejak tadi Sasuke nantikan.

"Hn. Ohayou." Balas Sasuke sambil menjaga menatap Sakura dan menjaga image tenangnya. Tangannya masih memegang ponselnya. Ada sedikit rasa lega dalam diri Sasuke setelah Sakura datang dengan wajah yang seperti sedang mengatur napasnya dan rambut yang terurai – tidak biasa.

Sasuke masih memandangi Sakura yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka. Sesaat setelah mobil itu berhenti, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang tidak Sasuke kenali. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya. Tersenyum sambil mengisyarakat Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sasuke berbalik memandang Sakura yang menyetujui isyarat pemuda tadi dan berjalan masuk ke mobil itu. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Sasuke atau sekedar melihatnya. Setelah Sakura masuk, mobil itu kemudian melesat meninggalkan halte bus dan Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat memandangi mobil yang menjauh itu.

Sasuke masih diam seribu bahasa antara bingung dan sedikit kesal. Tapi dia bukanlah di posisi untuk bisa menyalahkan Sakura atau mencurigai Sakura karena itu adalah keinginannya untuk menunggu wanita itu dan menunda rapatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menaiki bus yang baru saja sampai di halte dan menuju kantornya.

...

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah mobil yang menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit, Sakura mengatur napasnya yang sejak dia bangun pagi tidak beraturan. Disamping kanannya nampak Kakashi yang tengah serius mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Arigatou, Kakashi – san. " Ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi yang hanya fokus pada jalan raya.

"Apa kau selalu terlambat seperti ini ?" Tanya Kakashi yang terdengar sedikit serius. Sakura tidak heran Kakashi bertanya seperti itu karena Kakashi memang atasannya. Bisa dibilang kalau Kakashi adalah direktur di rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

"G-gomenasai." Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, barulah Kakashi melihat ke arah Sakura sejenak dan kembali menatap jalan raya didepannya. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Kakashi menjemput Sakura walaupun hanya di halte bus dan itu sedikit mengganggu Sakura. Sakura pertama kali bertemu Kakashi ketika Kakashi mengadakan kunjungan di universitas tempat Sakura mempelajari ilmu kedokteran. Sakura lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan dan langsung di undang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo. Sebelumnya Sakura berasal dari keluarga yang biasa dan bertempat tinggal di Osaka, itulah sebabnya Sakura adalah orang baru di Tokyo. Sedangkan Ino yang memang meneruskan pendidikannya di Tokyo dan sekarang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit yang sama dengan Sakura namun berbeda jurusan. Dan kebetulan sekali Sakura langsung di pilih untuk melakukan tugas pertamanya di desa Shirakawa. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura bertemu langsung dengan Kakashi namun berbeda tempat. Ketika itu Sakura ingin melapor mengenai keberangkatannya dan harus menjumpai direktur rumah sakit.

Setelah kepulangannya, Sakura kembali menjumpai Kakashi. Dan sekarang adalah ke sekian kalinya Sakura menjumpai Kakashi sengaja atau tidak sengaja dia berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Kakashi.

"Kalau kau begitu menyesal, makan malam lah dengan ku." Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan senyumannya yang selalu hangat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

...

Yeayy, ini adalah chapter 2 dari fic sebelumnya. Sebelumnya saya ingin membalas review dari chapter sebelumnya.  
-Salada15 : Terima kasih pujian dan sarannya, di chapter 2 ini saya menambahkan sedikit dialognya ^,^  
-matarinegan : Pasti ada kok ^,^  
-rida eyes : Wah, terima kasih ^.^ Semoga kamu suka kelanjutannya yaa...

Sekian dari saya, jangan lupa RnR dan tunggu terus kelanjutannya. See you...


End file.
